


Music of Our Love

by GreyFountain



Series: Secret Agent Elve Drabbles [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyFountain/pseuds/GreyFountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of flash fiction which takes place in my Secret Agent Elve Universe. One of a series of drabbles, in no particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of Our Love

Rating – light slash  
  
Fandom – Middle Earth  
  
Pairing – Ecthelion and Lord Sauron  
  
It was a stormy day in Mordor. I sat in the living room of my Lord Sauron’s private apartments playing the piano. Wind blew the curtains at the window and shadows of the gargoyles which embellished the building flitted around the room. I hated the gargoyles, even though I knew they were not real. I was more afraid of them than the living gargoyles, the orcs, which were garrisoned here. They, the orcs, not the gargoyles, provided security for the palace and dungeons of my Lord Sauron’s home.  
  
Well, at least I knew the orcs. They were living, breathing beings. The gargoyles were not. I am not sure why they frightened me so. They were after all only stone.  
The piece I was playing matched the mood of the day and my mood. It was slow and melancholy, and my finger’s flitted over the keys of the piano like the candle shadows which flitted around the room.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and my lord came in.  
  
“You could play something a little more cheerful you know. Especially on a day like this,” he said.  
  
“I kind of thought the piece went along with the day,” I replied.  
  
“What’s wrong, little elve? Do you need to be cheered up?” my lord asked.  
  
Looking away out the window at the fearsome gargoyles I shrugged my shoulders. My Lord Sauron strode over to the piano and sat down beside me on the bench. Then taking me into his arms he started kissing me. His kisses always delighted me, and wrapping my arms around him, I returned his kisses with fervor.  
  
Soon we were lost in our love making. He stood and picking me up laid me on the top of the piano, where he made love to me over and over again. The music of our love chased the shadows of the day away and left me with a smile on my face. A storm raged outside, but happiness and light filled my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Although Tolkien does not mention that elves either had or played the piano, I had to let my elve have one. In my novel Lord Sauron invents it. I figured out a clever way for him to do this. Ecthelion, who is one of elvendom's greatest musicians, and a master musician, plays eight instruments. This is not so far-fetched. I am a professional pianist, and I play seven instruments myself. And I do not even consider myself a master musician.


End file.
